


Germany and Prussia See the World

by NadoHunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an artwork based on the idea of Germany and Prussia traveling to see a new place. I mostly did this to practice doing backgrounds and different poses. But I love the idea of the German brothers seeing the world together. Someone suggested to me that they might be in iceland!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany and Prussia See the World




End file.
